Stupid Boys
by allyxocorbin
Summary: A funny little story of Donny trying to be like Troy and Chad. Features Jimmy 'The Rocketman' as Troy's little brother, Donny as Taylor's little brother, and Chad as Taylor's boyfriend and Troy's best friend. ONE SHOT


This is just a random little story that I came up with a few days ago. I'm not really a fan of the new under classman especially since there was no reason for us to really care about them... I, personally, think it would have been better if at least one of them had been a younger sibling of one of the seniors... so that's what I did in this story... and like I said, it's just a random little story that is supposed to be funny and quirky... Enjoy

**Stupid Boys**

For Jimmy "The Rocketman" Bolton life was ten times harder for him than it was for any of his other classmates. He was part of a legacy… the Bolton East High Legacy. His dad Jack Bolton was the varsity basketball coach and had played basketball for East High in his high school days. Then there was the more current, and more popular, part of the legacy, Jimmy's older brother Troy.

In Jimmy's opinion the only cool thing about having a uberpopular senior brother were all the ladies that wanted Troy's cell phone number and would do anything to get it from him. Well, that worked until Troy and his parents found out what was going on and Troy got a new phone number and it wasn't given to Jimmy.

The only one of his friends that understood Jimmy's feelings of being overshadowed by an older sibling was his best friend Donny McKessie, who's older sister was a brainiac senior who was in too many comities and clubs for her brother to even measure up to. Not to mention the fact that she was dating Troy's best friend, and the second most popular guy in school, Chad Danforth.

There was one very apparent benefit to Chad dating Taylor McKessie and that was when Chad would come over to hang out with Troy, he'd bring Donny along to hang out with Jimmy. In part the selfless act was to win brownie points with Taylor, Jimmy was sure, but he also guessed it was away of making sure Chad and Troy could hangout without him bugging them... though, bugging Troy and Chad was a favorite past time of Jimmy's and had been since he was born.

One Saturday in late April, Chad brought Donny over and went out back to play basketball with Troy for awhile. They played three very close games, Troy beating Chad in the last game by one point, before calling it quits and going inside to get something to eat. They devoured a bag of Doritos and a can of Mt. Dew each before Chad wiped his hands on his basketball shorts and stood up.

"I should get D home," he said. "Rematch tomorrow?"

"Sure you want to lose again?" Troy asked, his face serious.

Chad shoved him lightly before heading to the hall. "COME ON D, LET'S GO," he yelled up the stairs. "YOUR SISTER WILL KILL ME IF YOU'RE NOT HOME SOON."

"JIMMY?" Troy yelled after a second.

Troy and Chad exchanged a look when they didn't hear anything from upstairs. Then they sprinted up the stairs and Troy yelled his brother's name again.

This time Jimmy slid out of the bathroom, deliberately trying to keep the door as closed as possible. "Hey guys," he greeted.

"Where's Donny?" Troy asked him. "Chad needs to take him home."

"Funny story," Jimmy rocked back on his heels. "He can't really go anywhere, right now."

"Why not?" Chad asked him. "Is he in the bathroom?"

"Yeah, bad stomach pains," Jimmy nodded.

"And what, you were in there for emotional support?" Troy asked his brother. Putting his basketball skills to good use he faked to the left and his brother followed, allowing Chad to get to the door handle and open the door.

He and Troy stared in shock when they saw Donny sitting on a folding chair in the middle of the bathroom with Troy's mom's pink shower cap on his head.

"Why is he wearing that?" Troy asked his brother.

"Funny story," Jimmy said but didn't elaborate.

"Donny?" Chad asked, looking at Taylor's little brother. "What's going on?"

Donny glanced at Jimmy before he looked back at Chad then with a sigh he pulled the shower cap off his head exposing his bleached hair that had big empty patches where hair had once been.

"Oh my go-" The words died on Chad's lips as he stared at Donny's hair.

Troy didn't know what to say either, so he slapped Jimmy upside the head.

"Hey!" His younger brother cried. "Why'd you do that?"

"Why?" Troy pointed at Donny's hair. "He obviously didn't do this alone, wiseguy. What were you guys thinking?"

"Your sister is going to kill me," Chad mumbled still in shock over Donny's hair. "She's going to kill me, have me brought back to life and kill-"

"It's my fault," Donny cried out breaking up the conversation that was going on between the brothers and Chad's mumbling. "I wanted highlights in my hair, like Chad's."

"I don't have _highlights_," Chad stated. "It's natural."

"Yeah, just as natural as Troy's," Jimmy scoffed. Earning a glare from his brother. "So what do we do?"

"The only thing we can do," Chad stated. "Call Taylor."

"No! You can't! She'll get so mad at me," Donny said. "Can't your mom fix it?"

"Sure, but you still have to tell Taylor," Chad stated.

"She's gonna kill me and then mom is gonna kill me and-" Donny's mumblings became undecipherable.

"Come on, let's go," Chad sighed. "I'll call my mom and make sure she's home then I'll call Taylor." He looked at Troy. "You guys wanna come?"

"Sure, we'll follow you," Troy nodded.

Chad called him mom, who was a stylist and worked out of a little shop in their garage, and was thankful to find out that she had a one hour break in between appointments. He drove himself and Donny to his house and had to hand it to his mom; she handled the situation with ease, not even cracking a smile when he could tell she was dying inside.

While she was taking care of Donny's hair, Chad stepped outside and gave Taylor a call.

"If you're calling to ask if you can play one more game go-"

"Actually, I'm calling to let you know that you need to come to my house right now," Chad told her.

"What, why?" Taylor asked.

"Just come over here and I'll tell you when you get here," Chad told her. He hung up before she could ask any more questions then joined Troy and Jimmy who were shooting hoops while he waited for Taylor to show up.

He got all of three shots into the bucket before Taylor pulled up and ran over to him. "What's going on?" She demanded. "Where's Donny?"

"Do you want to tell her, Jimmy, or should I?" Chad asked, glancing over at the sophomore who was suddenly interested in hiding behind his older brother. Chad rolled his eyes and said, "Apparently your brother and Jimmy thought it would be a good idea to bleach Donny's hair, except the idiots left it on too long and it burned chunks of your brother's hair off."

"Oh my god," Taylor's jaw dropped and she took a step backwards. "My parents are going to kill me. They went away for _one_ weekend and of all the times to pull a stupid prank it had to be this weekend. Do you know how long I've been waiting for them to trust me to hold down the fort while they're gone? They'll never trust me again!"

"Taylor, just calm down," Chad said. "My mom is taking care of this."

"You! It's your fault!" Taylor yelled at Jimmy. "No wait, it's your fault!" She whipped her finger around to Chad then at Troy. "And yours."

"How is it our fault?" Troy asked her.

"Because if you two were more responsible and checked in on them every once and awhile -" Taylor stopped in mid rant when her brother came out of Chad's mom's shop with Chad's mom. Her brother had been growing out his hair for the last six months and before that had hated having his hair cut short because, according to him, it made his head look abnormally large. Taylor had never agreed with him, but now seeing his normally black hair a bright yellow even shaved so closely to the scalp, she couldn't help but agree with his feelings. His head was abnormally large.

Laughter bubbled right out of her and soon she was sitting on the ground laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes. She felt bad for her little brother, she truly did, but it was just too funny not to laugh.

The others were taken aback by her laughter at first, but soon they were all laughing right along with her. Taylor, Jimmy and Donny's laughs grew louder when Chad's mom asked Chad and Troy if they wanted her to touch up their highlights before prom.


End file.
